


Tearing

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crying, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: He eases away the fears that plague her





	Tearing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not a particularly kinky writer, but I am enjoying the Kinktober prompts! I chose Dacryphilia (crying) for today's prompt.

Paine dreamt of pyreflies and gunshots, of a face twisted in to a snarl and of flesh ripped open by flames. The same dream of loss. Of terror. Of life almost stolen by the hatred of a spirit. It came to her most nights, tearing her from sleep and leaving her bereft and wrapped in thin sheets on the bed.

Now, when she awoke she gasped as if drowning and thrashed out at the coverlet in fear. Vegnagun was gone, but the nightmare kept coming, searing through her with the paralysing sense off loss. The Den of Woe had affected them all, leaving them with the lingering sense of despair- even with Shuyin gone. Paine felt overwhelmed with the fear of lost love in the stillness of the night.

Then, gentle kisses on her temple and strong hands anchoring her back to reality. He hadn’t died- she had helped him to delicately remove the rigged explosives from his machina body herself- but the look of grim determination still haunted her. To learn the truth and then lose him anyway would have been too painful to bear. That he was here- holding her, caressing her and tasting the tears on her cheeks- was a wonderful miracle.

“Paine,” Nooj’s deep voice cut through the darkness, “I’m here. I’m here with you.” As he spoke he trailed his lips from her cheeks to her mouth and kissed her deeply, his body caging her from the demons that were gone but never forgotten. When he pushed aside the blankets and took his place between her thighs she clung to him, let out a sob against his chest, pressed her moist cheeks to his skin. He moved over her, solid and strong, dipped his head down to kiss away her tears. She gasped when she felt his tongue dart out to lick her damp skin, turned her face to his to take his lips and let him ease away the fears that plagued her.


End file.
